earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Desemboque
Desemboque is an independent communist town located in the southwestern part of North America, on the coast of the Gulf of California, located at x -21035, z -5667. All of the town's residents speak English. Town Description Desemboque was created on 7 December 2018 by WarioWareOrbulon on the East coast of the Gulf of California. The citizens of Desemboque are (in order of joining) WarioWareOrbulon (mayor), Mahdi1234567, Name0001, 1mReddy, and BowTieCrocodil. History First Week - 07.12.18 - 13.12.18 Desemboque was founded on Friday, 7 December 2018 by WarioWareOrbulon. At first, the town consisted of a lone cobblestone house with an interior of 7 by 3 by 2, and a small cactus farm. Over the next week, it expanded rapidly, with Mahdi1234567, Name0001, 1mReddy, and BowTieCrocodil all joining and building houses. In the first week the Desemboque Bridge, Baja California Canal, Desemboque Fountain, Underground Tunnels, Leaf Pathway, the Docks, and Blood Fountain all being completed during this time. The Great Inactivity - 14.12.18 - 23.01.19 As the name implies, very few members of the town were online if at all, and if they were on for very little time, during this period. During this time, the server removed Mahdi1234567, Name0001, 1mReddy, and BowTieCrocodil from the town, and numerous buildings were destroyed, including the cactus farms, sugar farms, and crop farms, none of which were ever restored to their former glory. The Strive For Greatness - 24.01.19 - present On 24 January, 2019, WarioWareOrbulon logged on for the first time in a long time, being the only one left in the town. Also on 24 January, the town bank hit a milestone of 200 gold, on its way to reach its eventual goal of 512 gold, in order to start a nation, with WarioWareOrbulon as king and Desemboque as the capital. On 26 January, AleOnThePC joined the town, but left a few minutes after to sail for Japan, when he rejoined in order to get a compass and some food before actually heading out. A few minutes later, Chloe_J joined the town. A few hours later, MCMarylandBall joined the town to use as a vehicle for teleportation to North America, and left shortly after. Chloe_J is thought to have left later that day. On 27 January, FunkyCryptid joined the town. On 28 January, the town treasury surpassed 256 gold, the halfway mark to creating a nation. On 28 January, crpercrusher, michaelrobs, WoolyPotatoz, and ZacheryTocher joined the town. On 29 January, everyone was kicked from the town for not paying taxes, as WarioWareOrbulon did not realize that would happen. He quickly set the taxes down to 0, but no one has rejoined yet. Buildings * 1mReddy's House ** Home of 1mReddy, surrounded by water, with access to the Underground Tunnels * Baja California Canal (completely located out of the town boundaries) ** Allows quicker sea access from the Gulf of California to the Pacific Ocean * Blood Fountain (partially located out of the town boundaries) ** A monument constructed of Nether Bricks, Lava, and Water * BowTieCrocodil's House ** Home of BowTieCrocodil, located on the Desemboque Bridge ** The best house out of all the members * Cactus Farm (completely located out of the town boundaries) ** A large area where cacti grow, but has not been harvested for a week * Desemboque Bridge (partially located out of the town boundaries) ** Connects Desemboque to the Baja California Peninsula, over the Gulf of California * Desemboque Fountain ** An abomination that makes it difficult for boats to manoeuvre around constructed of cobblestone, glass, magma cubes, glowstone, and water * Docks (partially located out of the town boundaries) ** An area constructed of cobblestone and glowstone in the northeastern part of Desemboque where people passing through may leave or take a boat as they please * Leaf Pathway (partially located out of the town boundaries) ** Constructed from spruce leaves, nether brick fences, and jack o'lanterns, it connects the second floors of WarioWareOrbulon's and Mahdi1234567's houses to the rooftop of Name0001's house from above the main road * Mahdi1234567's House ** Home of Mahdi1234567, surrounded by water, with access to the Leaf Pathway and Underground Tunnels * Name0001's House ** Home of Name0001, it is a large cobblestone rectangular prism that blocks the bay and makes it difficult for boats to manoeuvre around it, with access to the Leaf Pathway and Underground Tunnels * Sugar Farm (partially located out of the town boundaries) ** A row of about 100 sugar cane stocks stretching from Desemboque north along the coast * Underground Tunnels ** The Underground Tunnels are a mess of trapdoors, ladders, pathways, glass ceilings looking out on the ocean, and doors that connect many of the houses as well as doors that open out underwater * WarioWareOrbulon's House ** Home of WarioWareOrbulon, it was the first building to be completed in the town, and is also the tallest, with a large cross that is nearly 50 blocks wide towering over the town * Wheat & Melon Farm (partially located out of the town boundaries) ** The primary source of food for the residents, the areas located outside of the town boundaries are subject to frequent raids Notable People * 1mReddy (former resident) * AleOnThePC (former resident) * BowTieCrocodil (former resident) * Chloe_J (former resident) * crpercrusher (current resident) * FunkyCryptid (current resident) * Mahdi1234567 (former resident) * MCMarylandBall (former resident) * michaelrobs (current resident) * Name0001 (former resident) * WarioWareOrbulon (founder and mayor) * WoolyPotatoz (current resident) * ZacheryTocher (current resident) Flag The original flag of Desemboque was created by WarioWareOrbulon on 13 December 2018, and an HD version was created by Colaboy on 14 December 2018. The current version of the flag, featuring a yellow hammer and sickle in the centre, was created by WarioWareOrbulon on 26 January 2019. The red represents communism, and the blood and hard work required to build the town. The green represents cacti, and also balance, as it is the opposite colour of red. The brown represents the sand of the beaches and the dirt that lay there before the town's creation, and also stands for diversity, equality, and balance, as brown is made up of equal parts of red and green. The white represents balance and neutrality, as well as peace and hope for the future. The yellow represents communism, and the gold required to create the town and expand it. The hammer and sickle represents communism. Politics Desemboque has been neutral in all conflicts, and follows the ideology of communism, with multiple monuments erected by the people in solidarity of the proletariat. The mayor has been WarioWareOrbulon since its foundation on 13 December 2018, with no elections being held due to lack of citizens, or due to no interest in anyone else becoming the mayor. Desemboque has declined offers to join Arizona, in favour of remaining independent, and has expressed interest in aligning with U.S.S.R., due to sharing an ideology, as well as Saudi_Arabia, due to WarioWareOrbulon and Yazzed_, the Saudi king's relatively good relationship. Category:Towns